


On Instinct

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kubota decided it was time to fuck caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Instinct

 

"Kubo-chan, I'm hungry."

"What do you feel like having?"

"I don't know," Tokito whined, warming Kubota's belly more than the sake ever could.

"I think there's some mochi left in the freezer. You know, what Kasai brought over."

"No."

"Leftover curry?"

"No."

Kubota was half-drunk, and not really excited with the prospect of walking to the convenience store for ice cream or candy bars, but if there wasn't anything in the house that Tokito wanted, of course he'd go. Maybe he could convince Tokito to come with him. He could have another drink before they left, then lean on Tokito for support as they ambled down the street.

"I'll get my coat," Kubota said as he stood up from the couch.

"Why? Where are you going?" Tokito asked, looking honestly- and adorably -confused.

"To get you something to eat. Isn't that what you want?" Kubota asked, hoping he'd never get used to the way Tokito's eyebrows scrunched when he was irritated and bewildered.

"Well...."

Tokito bit his lip and looked downward, which didn't make Kubota want to put his coat on, but rather take what he was already wearing off. It might be worth the beating and possible deep gouges he'd receive if he actually acted on instinct.

"What do you want, Tokito? I'll get it for you."

Tokito looked up at him and opened his mouth as if to answer, then looked away.

Maybe it was the sake. Maybe it was those scrunched-up eyebrows. Maybe it was the fact that if Tokito truly was hungry for food, he would have made quite the shopping list by now. Whatever it was, Kubota decided it was time to fuck caution.

Kubota sat back down on the couch and, before Tokito could do more than utter a surprised, "Ku-"

He kissed him. Softly. Lingeringly.

Tokito's lips were warm and dry and nothing like what Kubota expected, because Kubota never expected a damn thing. Before now, he'd never hoped for a damn thing either.

"Kubo... Kubo-chan?"

"Hmm."

"I'm still hungry."

"Do you want me to get my coat?"

Tokito, closing his eyes as his cheeks tinged red, reached out and started unbuttoning Kubota's shirt.

Naked, inside and out, Kubota had never felt so warm.

end


End file.
